Hija de la Luz
by ccapeans2006
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a George RR Martin y a la HBO. A partir del final pretendo darle una especie de continuación a la historia. A partir de los comentarios que reciba decido si la sigo, espero sus review
1. Chapter 1 Luna de sangre

Hija de la Luz

El bosque era intrincado, apenas se podía caminar entre los frondosos árboles y las enredaderas que caían de estos. Pero a la figura solitaria que se movía sigilosamente hacia el interior de la floresta no la importaba. Tampoco le interesaba que fuera media noche, las horribles leyendas que rodeaban a ese lugar, ni la luna rojiza que se encontraba en su cenit.

Era una figura alta, que portaba una capa con capucha que le cubría su rostro. Llevaba una antorcha cuyas llamas trepidaban ante la brisa nocturna que se filtraba entre los árboles. Cada rato se llevaba la mano a su cinturón, donde llevaba un estilete de empuñadura de oro en un lado y un arakh dothraki en el otro.

Su mirada se elevó al estrellado cielo, donde, a través de los claros que dejaban los frondosos árboles, se podía observar la enorme luna roja. Luna de sangre para algunos, luna de fuego para otros. Cada religión interpretaba este fenómeno natural de una forma diferente, cada cual de manera más sombría.

Entonces, escuchó voces que cantaban. Ágil como un gato apagó la antorcha contra el suelo y desenvainó su estilete de empuñadura dorada, la cual tenía la forma de una mujer desnuda.

Oculto tras un frondoso árbol observó la escena que se desarrollaba ante sí. Era un claro en medio del frondoso bosque, en el centro de este había una hoguera, alrededor de la cual tres figuras encapuchadas, aparentemente femeninas, de rojas vestimentas bailaban tomadas de la mano, mientras entonaban una extraña canción.

Ante los asombrados ojos del forastero las llamas cambiaban de forma, en esta se podían observar figuras cambiantes: dragones, cuervos, lobos, una extraña silla con un puntiagudo espaldar. Al final, solo quedó una visión, las llamas se dividieron en dos, una roja y otra azul; estas se enlazaron como dos enredaderas, elevándose extrañamente hacia el cielo.

"Magia negra" ─ pensó el encapuchado ─ "Sacerdotisas rojas del Señor de la Luz"

Sigilosamente se acercó hacia las mujeres de rojo, con el estilete en su mano derecha.

Entonces, las figuras detuvieron su baile y se soltaron de las manos. Una de ellas se acercó al forastero, mientras las otras se mantuvieron inmóviles a ambos lados de la hoguera.

─ Te esperábamos, Daario Naharis ─ dijo una voz femenina que hizo estremecer al hombre. "No puede ser" ─ pensó él.

Entonces la mujer echó hacia atrás su capucha dejando ver un hermoso rostro blanco como la nieve, con celestiales ojos, sensuales labios rojos y níveos cabellos; de un plateado que solamente es visible en los descendientes de la Antigua Valyria.

─¡Daenerys! ¡Mi amor! ─ dijo el hombre, mientras envainaba su estilete y descubría su rostro, mostrando una larga melena oscura, combinando con barba y bigote del mismo color.

La mujer se acercó a él y le acarició suavemente el rostro. Él la tomó por la cintura y se fundieron en un ardiente beso, pero apenas sus labios se tocaron él se separó. Rápidamente desenvainó el estilete y se lo puso a la encapuchada en el cuello, donde este chocó con algo metálico, un collar de plata con un enorme rubí que lanzaba destellos escarlatas.

─¡Maldita bruja! ¿Creíste que podías engañarme? ¿Crees que no conocería a la mujer que amo? ¿Para qué me citaron a este lugar? ¿Qué clase de trampa es esta? – gritó el hombre mientras apretaba el estilete en el cuello de la sacerdotisa y desenvainaba el arakh dothraki.

Entones, el rubí destelló tan intensamente que por un instante cegó al hombre; momento que aprovechó su presa para escapar de sus manos.

Al abrir los ojos Daario se encontró ante una mujer diferente, una hermosa morena de ojos esmeralda que le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

─ Hay verdadero poder en el corazón de un hombre enamorado, aunque sea un mercenario que vende sus servicios.

─ ¿Quiénes son?

─ Soy Kinvara, alta sacerdotisa del templo rojo de Volantis, ellas son mis sacerdotisas Kenya y Mylena. ─ dijo la mujer señalando a las otras dos, mientras estas se descubrían sus rostros. Una era hermosa joven de piel oscura y cabellos rizados; la otra era una belleza de ojos rasgados, piel amarilla y oscuro pelo lacio que se movía al compás del viento. Ambas hicieron una ligera inclinación.

─ ¿Para qué me citaron en este lugar? ─ preguntó Daario sacando un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas.

─ Nuestra reina te necesita. ─ respondió Kinvara

─ ¿Sabes algo de Daenerys?

Entonces, el rostro de la sacerdotisa se ensombreció. Se volvió hacia el fuego.

─ La profecía se cumplió. Daenerys Targaryen, era una de las elegidas por el Señor de la Luz para enfrentar la larga noche y la luz venció a la oscuridad en esta profetizada batalla ─ dijo la mujer. Mientras hablaba las llamas danzaban formando figuras ante los ojos de Daario. Vio dos dragones, con un hombre y una mujer como jinetes, sobrevolando una planicie nevada. Finalmente, una figura humana azul junto a un árbol, que desapareció al ser atacada por otra figura sin rostro, con una llameante daga.

─ ¿Alcanzó su trono? ─ preguntó Daario impaciente, que no comprendía lo que le mostraban las visiones y las extrañas palabras de la sacerdotisa.

─ Venció a sus enemigos ─ continuó diciendo Kinvara, ahora las llamas mostraron una amurallada ciudad y la figura de un dragón sobrevolándola, entonces, las llamas se intensificaron a tal punto que las otras sacerdotisas tuvieron que apartarse para no ser abrasadas ─ Cientos de infieles fueron purificados por el fuego, en ofrenda a R'hllor, nuestro Señor de la Luz. Jamás nuestro único y verdadero dios había recibido tal ofrenda.

─ Entonces, al fin alcanzó su sueño, es la única y verdadera reina de los Siete Reinos del Poniente.

─ No, fue traicionada. Fue traicionada por amor. Por eso te hice venir, solo alguien a quien amara y por quien fuera amada puede salvarla ahora. Pronto ella estará aquí.

En ese momento un fuerte aullido rompió la paz nocturna. Daario dirigió su mirada al cielo, desde donde parecía venir el sonido. Pero solo podía ver la enorme luna roja y algunas estrellas dispersas. Entonces, algo pareció salir de la luna y acercarse vertiginosamente. Al hombre no le costó mucho percatarse que era un enorme dragón.

─ ¿Drogón?

El enorme dragón rojo y negro pronto aterrizó junto a ellos, dejando algo delicadamente en el suelo. El enorme animal rugió furiosamente haciendo estremecer todo el bosque, mientras no dejaba de observar su triste carga.

Daario se percató que era el cuerpo de Daenerys Targaryen el que yacía frío e inerte en el suelo. Su piel estaba más pálida y blanca, sus ojos celestes parecían haberse cristalizado por el frío, de sus labios salía un hilo de sangre ya seco. Vestía una túnica escarlata, en la que sobresalía la daga clavada en su pecho, con una mancha sanguínea a su alrededor que se confundía con la ropa.

─ ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Daenerys! ─ gritó Daario mientras abrazaba el inerte cadáver de Daenerys Targaryen, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, con un brusco movimiento extrajo la daga de su corazón ─ ¿Pueden salvarla?

─ Solo el Señor de la Luz puede hacerlo ─ respondió Kinvara, después dirigió su mirada al dragón ─ Los dragones son fuego hecho carne, magia pura, el vínculo directo con la tierra del Señor de la Luz. Pronto trae las ramas secas que hay junto a la hoguera y ponlas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Por un instante el hombre dudó, pero después comprendió y cumplió la indicación de la sacerdotisa.

Entonces, Kivara miró al dragón a sus ojos, de una forma muy penetrante.

─ Dracarys─ dijo entonces la sacerdotisa, y el dragón rugió fuego sobre el cuerpo de la reina, el cuerpo de su madre. Pronto las llamas ardieron cubriendo el cadáver.

Las hechiceras se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la pira funeraria de la reina, las llamas se hicieron más intensas e incluso el rojo sangriento de la luna pareció intensificarse.

─ _Le rogamos al Señor que haga brillar su Luz y saqué esta alma de la oscuridad_ ─ cantaban las sacerdotisas, mientras continuaban bailando alrededor del fuego ─ _Le rogamos al Señor que comparta su fuego y encienda una vela que ha apagado. Desde la oscuridad, la luz. Desde las cenizas, el fuego. Desde la muerte, vida. ─ _repitieron varias veces estas últimas frases.

Entonces, se detuvieron. Kinvara hizo un movimiento con sus manos y la hoguera se apagó. Ante ellos apareció el cuerpo desnudo de Daenerys, en cuyo pecho destacaba la puñalada que le quitó la vida.

Daario corrió hacia ella, la abrazó sin importar lo caliente que estuviera.

─ ¡Despierta, mi reina! ¡Despierta, mi amor! ─ suplicaba mientras abrazaba el cadáver. Entonces, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

─ Lo siento ─ dijo Kinvara ─ El Señor de la Luz solo puede traer a la luz un alma a la vez.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ preguntó Daario

La sacerdotisa se agachó y guio la mano del hombre hasta el vientre de Daenerys, este pudo notar a simple vista que había crecido en los últimos minutos, y al tocarlo pudo percatarse que algo se movía adentro.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ preguntó Daario acariciando delicadamente el vientre de su amada

─ El Señor de la Luz escogió salvar su hijo ─ respondió Kinvara ─ Pronto, alguien a quien amaba le quitó la vida, solo otro de sus amantes puede traer la vida de vuelta.

Daario comprendió. Desenvainó su estilete y lo clavó en la parte superior del vientre de Daenerys, abriéndolo de arriba hasta abajo. Entonces, la sacerdotisa metió ambas manos en la enorme herida, extrayendo de esta un ensangrentado bebé, que comenzó a llorar al ver la luz. Drogón rugió haciendo eco del llanto de la recién nacida.

─ Es una niña ─ dijo Kinvara, extendiéndole la pequeña a Daario ─ La última descendiente de sangre valyria, la última dragona. Hija de una madre muerta, hija del fuego y del hielo, hija de la luz.

Daario cargó torpemente la pequeña cuya piel era blanca como la nieve, desviando la mirada del cadáver ensangrentado y desgarrado de su amada, al observar los ojos celestes de la niña le pareció estar viendo los de su madre. La chiquilla agarró con una de sus sonrosadas manitas uno de los toscos y grandes dedos del mercenario.

En ese momento se escuchó un graznido en una rama cercana. Kinvara se volvió asustada, hizo aparecer entre sus manos una bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia un cuervo que pudo vislumbrar en la penumbra. El pájaro cayó al suelo abrasado por las llamas.

─ ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Él lo sabe! ─ gritó Kinvara.

─ ¿Quién? ─ preguntó Daario sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar

─ El ser más poderoso del mundo conocido, alguien capaz de conocer el pasado, el presente y el futuro, e incluso, manipular el tiempo a su capricho. Alguien que puede tomar posesión de cualquier ser vivo y dominarlo a su antojo y de esta forma estar en cualquier parte.

─ No comprendo

─ Debes protegerla, Daario ─ exclamó la sacerdotisa ─ Como una vez protegiste a su madre. Debes alejarla de ese monstruo que la amenaza.

─ ¿Cómo puedo protegerla de alguien que puede estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento?

La sacerdotisa le extendió un medallón con un enorme rubí.

─ Pónselo en el cuello, este medallón tiene una poderosa magia que impedirá que el Cuervo de tres ojos pueda verla a ella y sus allegados, aunque los tenga delante. Debes llevarla lejos de aquí, llévala más allá del mundo conocido, al occidente del Poniente.

─ ¿Hay algo al occidente del Poniente?

─ Pronto lo descubrirás. A Nadie encontrarás en tu camino. Nadie te ayudará a protegerla. ─ respondió Kinvara


	2. Chapter 2 Cazador cazado

Hija de la Luz

Capítulo 2: Cazador cazado

17 años después

Colina Cuerno

Los dos jinetes cabalgaban despacio, sigilosamente, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque. A su alrededor había diversos árboles reverdecidos y florecidos, síntoma de una intensa primavera. El sol primaveral se filtraba entre las ramas. Junto a los caballos, manteniendo el paso de estos, iba un enorme sabueso color fuego, con cabeza y papada arrugadas y enormes orejas colgantes.

─ ¿No nos hemos alejado demasiado? ─ preguntó el mayor, un delgado joven rubio veinteañero, que portaba un arco con su correspondiente carcaj en bandolera, en su pecho portaba un emblema: un cazador de gules en campo de sinople. Al preguntar volvió el rostro, a cierta distancia se podía observar una verde colina, sobre la que se elevaba un hermoso castillo de mármol blanco, con techos a dos aguas y puertas y ventanas redondeadas.

─ ¿Tienes miedo, Sam? ─ preguntó el otro, un adolescente alto y fornido. También portaba arco y carcaj en bandolera y también portaba en su pecho el emblema del arquero.

─ No es miedo, Jon. Es precaución. Si alguna bestia devora al heredero de la casa Tarly nuestros padres me matarán.

─ Debemos adentrarnos si queremos encontrar a ese monstruo que nos está matando el ganado, no creo que esperes que salga a recibirnos. Debe estar escondida en algún lugar. Aquí se complica el camino para los caballos, amarrémoslos a ese olmo y sigamos a pie. ─ respondió Jon

Se apearon de los caballos y los amarraron al olmo. De pie uno junto al otro se podía observar mejor la diferencia entre los hermanos. Jon, el más joven, que no debía tener más de 17 años le llevaba casi una cabeza al otro, era musculoso de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros; muchos decían que se parecía en mucho en porte y estatura a su difunto tío Dickon. Su hermano Sam, sin embargo, era delgado, rubio con ojos verdes.

─ Vamos, Bandido─ dijo Jon al perro, el cual lanzó un ligero ladrido al oír su nombre y siguió a su amo.

─ Si los cazadores no la han encontrado, dudo que nosotros podamos─ dijo Sam

─ Ninguno de los cazadores es mejor que yo, soy el heredero de la casa Tarly y hago honor a su emblema─ al decir esto, Jon, señaló el emblema del arquero.

─ Ojalá fueras tan bueno como dices, quizás algún día llegues a ser tan bueno como el mejor amigo de nuestro padre, Jon Snow, de quien llevas su nombre.

─ Jon Snow es historia─ respondió Jon

─ Jon, debemos conocer la historia, pues si no estamos condenados a repetirla. Yo tuve el honor de estar allí, en el momento de la Gran Batalla, yo tuve el honor de vivir la historia─ la voz de Sam se había emocionado mientras hablaba.

─ No eras más que un pequeñajo en esa época, no debes recordar mucho.

─ Yo era un pequeño sin importancia, sí. Pero estaba en Invernalia en el momento que se liberó la gran batalla contra la muerte. Y a pesar de haber sido un pequeño recuerdo a los señores y señoras de todas las grandes casas unidos en esa batalla. Recuerdo habérmele escapado a mamá y subirme en un árbol para ver mejor la llegada de Jon y la Reina Dragón, se veían imponentes juntos, cual, si fueran dioses, él vestido de negro, a pesar de su pequeña estatura tenía el porte noble e imponente de un rey. Ella, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, de blanco, con su cabello de plata cayendo sobre sus hombros. El enorme ejército de Inmaculados, los guerreros más poderosos de nuestro mundo, todos iguales y uniformes con sus enormes lanzas y escudos de acero. Los terribles dothrakis, con sus largas trenzas oscuras, en sus caballos gritando y blandiendo en el aire sus enormes arakhs. Entonces aparecieron los dragones, el terror sobrecogió a muchos que se agacharon por miedo a ser atacados por esas fantásticas bestias, pero yo permanecí inmóvil en mi rama, sabiendo que era testigo de la historia, viendo la magia que se mostraba ante mí.

─ La reina dragón y sus hijos deben haber estado radiantes cuando quemaron vivos a nuestro abuelo y tío.

─ Supongo, estaban en lugares opuestos en la batalla. Eran tiempos difíciles, en los cuales los bandos no estaban claros, aunque en la Gran Batalla, contra el rey de la Noche, múltiples enemigos crearon alianzas.

─ ¿Conociste a la salvadora?

─ ¿A Arya Stark? Sí, me crucé varias veces con ella por los pasillos del castillo de Invernalia. Era una chica pequeña que vestía como un joven caballero, siempre portaba en su cinturón a un costado una pequeña espada y en el otro una daga de hermosa empuñadura. Nunca olvidaré sus ojos grises con un cielo tormentoso, como el tiempo; tan bellos como temibles. Recuerdo que el día de la llegada de la reina, justo antes de subir al árbol, me miró y me sonrió. Estaba con el pueblo, cuando debería haber estado justo a Lady Stark en la entrada del castillo.

─ Claro, seguro fue el mejor momento de tu vida─ exclamó Jon medio en broma─ ¿O fue cuando los muertos trataron de devorarte en las criptas de Invernalia?

Las palabras de Jon ensombrecieron a Sam, que volvió el rostro. Sin embargo, al momento sonrió.

─ Por cierto, en mi última visita a Desembarco del Rey vi a tu viejo amigo Bryan, ya es más alto que su madre. Hace un extraño contraste con su tío Lord Tyrion, la Mano del rey, de quien nunca se separa.

Jon hizo una mueca. Evidentemente no tenía mucha simpatía por Bryan Lannister, hijo de Ser Brienne de Tarth, Lord Comandante de la guardia real.

─ Veo que no te has olvidado de la humillada que te dio en aquel torneo infantil en Desembarco del Rey. ─ dijo Sam.

─ Maldito bastardo. Tropecé y caí, me embriagó con su perfume de niña ─ respondió Jon

Sam lanzó una carcajada.

─ Ya no es un bastardo, recuerda que el rey lo legitimó al nacer. Está bien, Jon. Supongo que la próxima vez que lo enfrentes lo vencerás. ─ dijo Sam, aunque el tono de su voz se entristeció un poco.

Jon comprendió. Sam, a pesar de ser reconocido como hijo legítimo de Samwell Tarly, el gran maestre de Desembarco del Rey, siempre se sentiría un bastardo. Más ante el hecho que su hermano menor fuera nombrado heredero de Colina Cuerno.

─ Supongo que debo considerarme dichoso de haber nacido el año de la Gran Batalla─ dijo Jon cambiando el tema.

─ O de haber sobrevivido a la Gran epidemia invernal que se llevó a la mitad de los recién nacidos ese año. ─ respondió Sam

─ Supongo que haya sido por esto─ dijo Jon, sacando de su calzón su miembro viril.

─ Guarda esa cosa antes que hieras a alguien, o antes que te lo arranque de un flechazo y se lo de cena a Bandido─ respondió Sam, el perro se acercó a él al oírse nombrado─ Es cierto que todos los bebés que se llevó la epidemia eran niñas, algo que sigue extrañando a los maestres hasta hoy.

─ Los dioses a veces son crueles─ exclamó Jon─ Recuerdas la invasión de pájaros que asoló Dorne, o el terrible Kraken que destruyó la mitad de la flota de Las Islas de Hierro. Por eso hay que cortar de raíz el mal de raíz antes que prolifere. No me distraigas más con viejas historias y ayúdame a buscar ese maldito lobo.

Entonces, Jon pareció recordar algo.

─ Sammy, ¿Recuerdas cuando me perdí de pequeño y estuvieron todo un día buscándome?

─ Claro, sí casi matas a mamá del susto, te buscamos por todas partes y apareciste al final del día como si nada─ respondió Sam

─ No me buscaron por todas partes, cerca del arroyo hay una pequeña elevación. En esta, oculta por la maleza, hay una pequeña cueva. Estaba en ella cuando me buscaban, de hecho, los sentí pasarme cerca. En un momento incluso pensé que me encontrarían porque uno de los perros, ¿te acuerdas de Laika?, comenzó a ladrar, pero el todo del viejo Edd no se dio por enterado y siguió de largo.

─ Nunca me he contaste eso Jon, he recorrido este bosque cientos de veces y no he visto ninguna cueva.

─ Por algo soy el mejor cazador. ¿O no? Vamos, doblemos a la derecha que estamos cerca. Vamos Bandido─ dijo dirigiéndose al perro mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba la arrugada cabeza, a lo que el animal respondió con un ladrido.

Mientras caminaban Bandido parecía inquietarse, aullando ligeramente y olfateando el suelo. Entonces, cuando habían caminado media milla, comenzó a ladrar.

─ SShhhhh, cállate Bandido. ─ dijo Jon tomando por el cuello al perro─ Es aquí.

Se encontraban ante un pequeño cerro, que se elevaba unos 200 codos de altura. Sobre este crecían varios olmos dispersos, así como gran cantidad de helechos arborescentes, que impedían ver el suelo y se elevaban algunos cuatro codos sobre el piso, superando la estatura de algunas personas.

Jon se agachó al lugar en el que Bandido olfateaba, entonces le hizo una seña a Sam para que se agachara. Ambos pudieron observar las huellas de las patas de lo que parecía ser un enorme perro.

─ Mira Sammy, está aquí. La cueva está veinte pasos hacia allá, vamos.

─ Espera, Jon─ respondió el otro preocupado─ Ese lobo debe ser enorme. De hecho, somos carnada fácil para él rodeados de helechos como estamos, no se puede ver nada.

El perro estaba cada vez más inquieto.

─ Jon, regresemos y busquemos a los cazadores.

─ Eso le dará tiempo de escapar, tenemos que atraparlo nosotros. ─ diciendo esto Jon se adentró en la maleza sigilosamente.

Entonces, Bandido se soltó y corrió hacia adentro de la maleza.

─ ¡Bandido, no! ─ gritó Jon, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue a seguir al perro, pero su hermano lo detuvo agarrándolo por la mano.

Ante ellos llegó el ruido de una feroz pelea de animales, así como los chillidos de un perro que sufría, unos pasos hacia adelante vieron volar sangre.

─ ¡Por todos los dioses, Bandido! ¡Suéltame! ─exclamó Jon haciendo a su hermano rodar por el suelo y lanzándose a la maleza.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio. Ese silencio incómodo que precede la tormenta. Jon se detuvo, montó una flecha en su arco y apuntó en la dirección que había visto la pelea, pero su instinto le decía que la bestia se movía a su alrededor, por lo que comenzó a girar suavemente también.

Mientras tanto Sam se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano, quería gritar, pero comprendió que no era prudente con la bestia cerca. Entonces, sintió una mano en su hombro que hizo brincar del susto.

Al volverse vio una esbelta y pequeña figura humana. Vestía ajustados pantalones, un jubón de mayas, sobre el cual traía un chaleco de piel con capucha que le cubría completamente el rostro, portaba a sus espaldas un arco con su correspondiente carcaj, así como una daga de hermosa empuñadura en su cinturón. De su cara apenas se podía ver sus labios, sobre los cuales puso un dedo en señal de silencio, y unos resplandecientes ojos grises como el cielo invernal, que por alguna razón lo intrigaron.

Jon en ese momento escudriñaba con su vista de águila la tupida maleza de helechos, buscando la bestia que sentía que lo acechaba. Entonces, vio lo que buscaba, lo que parecían ser dos monedas de oro que resplandecían al sol, pero no lo eran, sino dos enormes ojos que parecían escudriñar los suyos.

El joven Tarly apuntó su flecha entre los dos ojos amarillos y disparó, pero algo lo golpeó por un costado haciendo la flecha desviarse de su camino. Antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba acostado bocarriba sobre la fría tierra y tenía una figura encapuchada sobre su pecho impidiendo todo movimiento, la cual tenía una daga en su cuello.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es posible que no te sintiera? Suéltame, esa bestia nos matará. ─ exclamó Jon al desconocido, pero era demasiado tarde, sintieron un movimiento en el matorral y alguien, o algo, que se acercaba velozmente. Jon trató de mirar en esa dirección y vio los dos ojos amarillos que se acercaban, los cuales de pronto se tornaron blancos por un momento.

Entonces, el ruido se detuvo, y Jon pudo observar por primera vez bien a la bestia que había estado cazando, pues la tenía a par de pasos de distancia. Era el lobo más grande que hubiera visto jamás, de pelambre gris y blanca. Mostraba unos enormes colmillos abiertos en una enorme boca llena de espuma y sangre, la sangre de Bandido, sus enormes ojos amarillos, que resplandecían como monedas de oro al sol, lo escudriñaban.

La bestia volvió sobre sus talones y desapareció en el matorral.

En ese mismo momento, a unos pasos de allí, Sam que se encontraba inmóvil junto a la encapuchada figura desconocida, observó que los ojos grises que vislumbraba bajo la capucha se tornaron blancos por un instante.

─ Vamos─ dijo entonces la figura con una voz femenina

A unos pasos de allí Sam descubrió una escena que lo asombró. Su enorme hermano estaba acostado bocarriba con una figura encapuchada, similar a la que estaba a su lado, sobre él inmovilizándolo.

─ Suéltalo, hija─ dijo la mujer que estaba junto a Sam y la otra se puso en pie, descubriendo su rostro, el cual era el de una bellísima adolescente de unos 16 años de ojos celestes y rizados cabellos, oscuros con una veta plateada en su lado izquierdo. Jon se quedó acostado en el suelo, sorprendido, primero por haber sido dominado tan fácilmente por una pequeña muchacha y en segundo lugar por la belleza de esta.

Entonces la compañera de Sam descubrió su rostro, mostrando el alargado rostro de una mujer de unos treinta cinco años, de pelo castaño y ojos grises como el tiempo, esos ojos grises que el joven recordaba de algún lugar, sin saber de dónde.

La muchacha extendió la mano a Jon, la cual este rechazó y se puso de pie por sí mismo.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué ayudaron a escapar a esa bestia? ─ preguntó Jon en alta voz.

─ Tenemos nuestras razones ─ respondió la mujer castaña─ Mi nombre es Nymeria West y ella es mi hija Alynna.

─ Yo soy Sam Tarly, y él es mi hermano Jon─ dijo Sam, extrañado por el nombre de la desconocida, pues conocía todos los apellidos de los Seis Reinos y el Reino del Norte y ese no lo había escuchado jamás, mientras seguía observando los ojos grises de la mujer, tratando de recordar donde los había visto antes.

Cerca de ellos se escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

Teniendo en cuenta que la historia de la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y de nuestra querida serie Juego de tronos, comenzó con los hechos ocurridos varios años antes, así como el misterioso nacimiento de un niño, pensé que una secuela de la historia pudiera comenzar de la misma forma. Así surgió esta historia.

Espero que lo lean y sus comentarios, son mi alimento para continuar la historia.


End file.
